


When Cardinals Visit

by Kurtswish



Series: Avian Series [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtswish/pseuds/Kurtswish
Summary: Summary: A cardinal is a representative of a loved one who has passed. When you see one, it means they are visiting you. They usually show up when you most need them or miss them. A journal brings Kurt’s parents closer to him again. One shot in the Avian series. You should read The Cuckoo and the Nightingale and The Caged Little Magpie first.Title: When Cardinals VisitAuthor: KurtswishBeta: ButtonsandbowsPairings: Kurt/BlaineRating: GWord Count: 5579Warnings:  talk about character death, Supernatural elements.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Avian Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845166
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	When Cardinals Visit

****

**A** **cardinal** **is a representative of a loved one who has passed. When you see one, it means they are** **visiting** **you. They usually show up when you most need them or miss them.**

Elster began to snuggle once more under her covers, but sat up quickly. “Wait, I didn’t give you anything for Christmas.”

“You said yes, that is enough for us,” Blaine assured her. 

Tears welled in her eyes, “Please, I want to give you something. Can I find something for you?”

Blaine shook his head, “Everything I need is right here in this room.”

Elster’s lip started to quiver, “I have something,” Kurt told her. 

“Really?” she asked hopefully. 

“My mom used to write in a journal when I was younger. She always told me that when I was 18 I could have it. After she died, I kept trying to sneak it out of my parent’s bedroom and so my dad hid it. I never found it. Do you think if I showed it to you you could find it? It’s a long way away in the world where the angel was.” Kurt explained. 

Elster sat up straight looking determined. “I want to try.”

Kurt pulled out his phone and searched through the few pictures he had saved there. It was one of the last pictures of his mother ever taken. He showed it to Elster, his mom was sitting by the window looking out, a red leather journal with white flowers in her hand. 

Elster looked at the picture in awe, “She’s beautiful.”

“I’ll tell you all about her one day,” Kurt promised. 

Elster smiled before closing her eyes. 

“Kurt,” Blaine whispered and pointed to the end of the bed. A small cloud of purple smoke swirled there until suddenly a dusty red book with white flowers appeared. 

Kurt and Blaine stared at it for a moment, before Elster grumbled, “It was supposed to come to my hand.”

“We can get the headmaster to help you with that,” Blaine smiled. 

Kurt looked at him in confusion.

“Didn’t I tell you Headmaster Hina has a transportation quirk.”

“I can really learn?” Elster asked. 

“You can do anything you want now.” Blaine assured her. 

Kurt looked back to the foot of the bed and reached out a tentative hand to pick up something he thought was lost to time and space. 

“Thank you,” he whispered before kissing her forehead. 

Once Elster was tucked safely into bed once more, Kurt and Blaine went to their room, curled up together on the bed and began to read. 

On the inside cover just under his mom’s name, Kurt found a note.

_ My dearest Kurt, I’m so sorry I won’t be there to tell you all about our world. I did make your father promise me that he would give this journal to you as soon as he was able to explain everything. I hope that this may answer any questions you had for me, although at the time I just wrote it to help me process everything. I love you so much, and my only regret in this life is not being able to see you grow up. I know you are going to be an amazing person.  _

_ Love, Mom _

Tears clogged Kurt’s throat and Blaine gently took the book from him. Kurt started to protest, but before he could, Blaine turned the page and began reading out loud to him. 

  
  


_ It has been 6 weeks since we arrived here and I am losing hope that we will be rescued. It isn’t that this world is horrible, but it is so different from what I’m used to. I don’t know if I could have survived if it wasn’t for Burt. He is so strong. I may be the hero, but Burt is my rock.  _

_ We were in San Francisco when it happened, when everything changed. We had gone on vacation to celebrate my pregnancy and to discuss what we wanted to do. The change of scenery was nice, and it really helped us clear our heads. I had been set on retiring from the hero business altogether; I was going to give up my agency and maybe look into teaching once our kids were in school. Burt changed my mind. I swear that man isn't much of a talker but when he is passionate about a topic, something happens and he knows just the right things to say. He didn't see a need for me to quit altogether, I could run the agency until I felt ready to go back and work myself.  _

_ We were just going out for lunch to celebrate the decision when 2 men approached us. Without warning, one of the men caused an explosion nearby and the other began taunting me about the lives that would be lost because of me. I used my power to disperse the debris as much as I could, hoping to do something to help. More explosions erupted around us, and I was just about to take flight when a number of heroes showed up. Some began to rescue people while a couple tried to take down the two men.  _

_ The one who had been taunting me turned and looked at Burt. He had an evil gleam to his eye and I should have known something was up when he turned back to me and said, “You put my brother away. You heroes think that you are above it all. Maybe it is time for you to feel what it is like to have someone taken away from you.” _

_ He lunged toward Burt and without a thought, I flew to Burt’s side. The man touched Burt just as I grabbed a hold of his arm to pull him out of the way. A plume of black smoke engulfed us. When it cleared, we were in the middle of a field. Our clothes were torn, I hadn’t even noticed because everything had happened so quickly. I was just glad to see Burt was alright.  _

_ As I looked around the unfamiliar landscape, I realized who that man was, at least who he was related to. Not long before, I had captured a man named Fritz Wendell who had a teleportation quirk. He was a vile man who I had discovered was working in human trafficking. I assumed this man had meant to send Burt away for the same purpose. (Obviously he didn’t know the strength my husband has, he would not have gone quietly.) It wasn’t until I tried to use my quirk to take to the sky to get a better idea of where we were that I realized something was horribly wrong.  _

_ I asked Burt to try his quirk, he always kept a few paper clips in his pocket to play with when he was bored. Nothing. To be cut off from such an essential part of me, it’s like losing a limb.  _

_ We saw smoke in the distance and made our way towards it. Soon we came upon a farmhouse. It was like a story book about the past, no running water, no electricity, there was a man plowing a field with a horse! His wife greeted us kindly but she was a little standoffish. There were kids all over the place, but you wouldn’t have known it, the house was so quiet.  _

_ I found out later that the people were Amish, they don’t believe in technology. Before that I thought maybe this whole place was like that. They helped us, cleaned us up and dressed us. In the end it was that kindness that helped us the most. After her husband dropped us off in town (by horse and buggy!) the locals just assumed we had been shunned by our families and rushed to help us in any way possible.  _

_ One nice man, George Adair, offered us a room, he just asked to see Burt’s mark. See when we arrived here, the strangest thing happened, Burt’s name appeared on my chest and mine on Burt’s. It seemed normal to the Amish woman, in fact, she seemed relieved to see it; and the way George acted it seemed important. We didn’t find out what they meant until later, when we could do some research without raising questions.  _

_ It seems that much like quirks in our world, this world has something special about it as well. Back home almost everyone has a special power they can wield. I had my telekinesis and Burt had his metal manipulation. Here, they have the soulmates and soulmarks. In a way it is kind of amazing to me that people just  _ _ know _ _ who they are supposed to be with. But part of me feels sorry for them. One of my favorite things about growing up was being free to have crushes and date. It’s not like I did a lot of dating, I met Burt at the end of our freshman year. But meeting him, and getting to know him, slowly falling in love with him,  _ _ that _ _ was magical.  _

_ I remember the first time I met him like it was yesterday, Burt, he was so nervous. It was right after the Hero Tournament at school. I had lost spectacularly in the third round after being pitted against the top student in our class. I was hurrying back to the locker room, ready to cry in peace. Burt stopped me in the hall. He looked so nervous and blurted out that I did great.  _

_ I couldn’t help it. I burst out laughing and reminded him that I had lost. He turned bright red and stammered out something about how I did better than he could. I thanked him and it wasn’t until I was in the locker room changing that I realized, I didn’t feel like crying any more.  _

_ If we had known already that we were soul mates, would he have still been that nervous boy that slowly made his way into my heart? Would I have ever gotten to see that side of him? Or would he have been confident because he already knew we were fated? Honestly, I think I would have missed so much if we hadn’t met just the way we did.  _

_ Nevertheless, Mr. Adair helped us. He offered us a room and helped us find jobs. He even helped us get the papers we needed. I was amazed how easy it was, they checked our names from our marks, and ran our prints through some system. When they didn’t get any hits, they just had us fill out the paperwork needed and we were set with everything we needed in this world. (we did have to get married again)  _

_ Burt is working for a mechanic, learning what he can. He has always been good with his hands, even when he couldn’t use his quirk. After all the gadgets he has invented, learning a simple engine has been a breeze for him. I think he has amazed his boss with how quickly he learned.  _

_ As for me, of course they assumed the only thing I knew was taking care of children. I don’t mind it, not really, but- I don’t feel like I am making the same kind of impact I was before. I know that there is no way for me to be a hero here, but I miss it.  _

_ I get to go to the doctor tomorrow. I just hope that everything is okay with the baby. I don’t know if I could take it if something was wrong, not on top of everything else. I keep thinking that our parents didn’t even know, we were going to tell them when we got back from California. I wish I could tell them that we are safe. I hate to think about what they have heard. Do the heroes even know what really happened? Do they think we died? We left so many people behind and I can’t help but think about them. I’m just glad we have each other.  _

Kurt gently took the book back from Blaine. His tears had dried as he listened in wonder to his mother’s story. Kurt began to read the next passage. 

_ I finally got to go to the doctor today! I was so worried that something had happened to the baby but it took so long to be able to get into a doctor here. They were not pleased that I was already 16 weeks along and according to them I hadn’t seen a doctor yet. They made me feel awful, like it was my fault that a villain sent me to a new world and I couldn’t get them records from my first doctor. It also isn’t my fault that their healthcare system is so lax and made me wait until I had insurance here.  _

_ The baby looked perfect though and of course the little stinker decided to start moving around where I could actually feel them during my sonogram. It was amazing though, being able to feel them move and seeing it on the screen at the same time.  _

_ Burt cried more than I did, and that is saying something. I know he was worried too, he kept it in like he always does, putting on a brave face for me. It’s his way. It's like how I knew he always worried about me being a hero. He was always so proud of me, but still I know he worried everyday I was out on the streets. Sometimes I think it is our families that were the real heroes. Without his support I don’t know if I could have gone out there everyday. Fate knew what she was doing when I passed the entrance exam into the hero program and he didn’t, because if the roles were reversed, I don’t know if I could have done it. Burt would have been a great hero I have no doubt, but I would have been a mess if I had to do what he did every day. He was always my rock, and still is. Burt Hummel is the bravest man I have ever met. _

_ Next month we get to find out the gender. I wish we were back at our house. I could be getting the nursery ready, picking out furniture and bedding. Instead we are a world away in a single room depending on the kindness of a stranger. We are both working hard, Burt at the garage and me at the daycare. We are saving up as much as we can. Sometimes it doesn't seem like enough. I don’t want to have to rely on Mr. Adair much longer.  _

“Sounds like you are a lot like your dad,” Blaine pointed out. 

Kurt laughed and shook his head, “I never would have guessed it growing up. My father and I seemed like night and day- but I think things were a lot different than I ever thought they were.”

“How do you mean?” Blaine asked. 

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to find the words to say what he meant, “Growing up, it always seemed like nothing ever phased my dad, but I think he just didn’t let his emotions show like I did. I think maybe he was just trying to be strong for me.”

“You are strong too, you know.” 

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, “I know,” he said simply before beginning to read again. 

_ It’s a boy! I wish I had a picture of Burt’s face when the tech announced it. I know he would have been just as pleased if it was a girl, but oh how proud he looked. I don’t think his grin is ever going to leave his face.  _

_ He is perfect in every way. We even decided on a name. Kurt. Not only is it a combination of our names, but it also reminds us of where we met. The Chicago Area Training Academy, CRT Academy or Curt. The name just makes me smile. We had a girl name picked out, too. Brynn. Like Kurt it was a combination of our names, and if we ever do have a girl I hope to use it.  _

_ My wonderful Kurt, I can’t wait to meet you. We are halfway there.  _

“My dad never told me I was named after their school,” Kurt said, feeling slightly scandalized. “I mean I obviously knew it was a mix of their names, but that would have been a nice thing to know.”

“I’m sure he would have told you after he explained everything. Imagine if you tried to look up Chicago Area Training Academy and couldn’t find it. You would have had a lot more questions,” Blaine soothed. “CRT is one of the country's top schools, it is no wonder they were doing so well in their careers so young.”

Before Kurt could protest Blaine began reading again. 

_ The most amazing thing happened today! Burt was walking home from work today. He was halfway home when he came upon an older woman on the side of the road. Her car had broken down. Burt being Burt, stopped to see what he could do. I didn’t understand all the technical jargon he threw at me, (it still amazes me how quickly he has picked everything up) but her car was a mess. There on the side of the road, Burt got her car fixed enough for it to hobble back to the garage he has been working at. He then proceeded to properly repair it. She sat in the garage and asked him about his life. He told her about trying to save up money to get us our own place, about the baby coming, and how he was learning all he could in the meantime. Once her car was good as new, Burt told her not to worry about payment, he was just glad he could help her when she needed it the most.  _

_ She offered to drive him home. That was when she literally changed our lives! She had recently lost her brother, and was in the middle of handling his estate. He used to run an auto shop in a town about an hour away. And this saint of a woman offered it to Burt! They still need to work out the details, but not only is she going to let Burt run his own shop, she also said he had a little house we could stay in too! She did warn us that both are in need of repairs, and that it won’t be a small undertaking. However, this is going to change everything. I am amazed at the kindness we have found here. I know that this world is not perfect, and I will always miss where we came from, but we have been so lucky since we got here. I know things could have ended up so much worse than they have.  _

_ She is supposed to come by tomorrow to discuss the details. When Burt told Mr. Adair, he insisted he be there as well. I know he wants to look out for us too. It makes me feel better. It just seems too good to be true.  _

They took turns reading about Kurt’s parent’s day to day life. Kurt could hear the awe in Blaine’s voice as he read Kathryn’s words about Kurt’s birth. They laughed at Kurt’s antics that she wrote about, and Blaine playfully teased Kurt after a few of the stories. The hours were ticking by. Blaine’s voice was quiet as he read:

_ Burt has always been the strong one, the brave one. People always used to say that I was so brave to be a hero, but even then I knew better. There is something easy when you are the one putting your life on the line. Heroes, we live our lives under the delusion that we are the safe ones, that we won't be the ones hurt, those kinds of tragedies happen to other people.  _

_ When I went out on patrol, I never worried that it could be the last one, that some villain could best me. I always felt in control of the situation. There was no way that I would let anything happen to me. I felt safe, a strange comfort that climbing the ranks to be number 5 in Chicago I was somehow immune to tragedy. Even now I look back at that time in my life, and take pride in the things that made me a good hero, my strength, agility, my intelligence and not just having a strong quirk, but using it in new and innovative ways. I was a great hero, but now I realize that Burt was the true hero out of the two of us.  _

_ I never really appreciated what Burt went through everyday. He didn’t just have to worry about me out there, but I know he always felt responsible for each hero that he designed support gear for. I never understood why he would watch the news and his face would line with worry. He would never explain it to me, that isn’t his way, but I think I am beginning to understand. He never fooled himself into thinking that I or any of those other heroes were guaranteed to come home at the end of the day. Still, he stood by me, encouraged me and cheered me on, when I know he was always filled with worry and dread. He worked hard, pushed himself to design better and safer support items, knowing that in the end they still may not be enough. He never let the pressure show, except in those fine lines on his face when I would catch him watching the news.  _

_ I don’t know how he did it all those years. I feel almost paralized when I think about what this world could have in store for Kurt. He is still so little and I have seen just how cruel this world can be. We have been here for 3 years and still I feel like an outsider. They may not know why, but I think the people around us can tell we don’t belong here. They aren’t outwardly mean, but there seems to be this divide between us. I watch the other moms at the park chatting and laughing together, but no one seems to reach out to us anymore.  _

_ When we first arrived, it almost felt like we were being welcomed and accepted so quickly. With Mr. Adair and then Mrs. Bloom with the house and the garage, we were so blessed. But the longer we have been here, the less we see the kindness in this world.  _

_ It is wearing on me, being here. I used to feel so strong and invincible, but now just getting through the day is getting to be a chore. The only bright spots are Kurt and Burt. Kurt is such an amazing child. He is already so smart and kind. He amazes me everyday. The older he gets though, the more I wonder what his life would have been like back home. What would his quirk have been? Would I have been his favorite hero? Would he have had a little brother or sister? _

_ I can’t bring myself to have another child here. I still fantasize about being rescued from this place. Kurt belongs in our world, but would a new baby? If they were conceived here would they have a place back home, or would they feel the chasm I feel now?  _

_ Everyday I worry about what the future holds for Kurt. Since he was born here, will he have a soul mate, or is his soulmate waiting for him back in our world, unmarked and unaware? I know it is too early to be worrying about that, but I can’t help it.  _

_ Kurt told me today that he hopes his soulmate is handsome like a prince and it was all I could do to keep myself from bursting into tears. He should be able to love whoever he wants but they don’t think that way here. Even with their marks they demonize same sex couples. I don’t want that for my son. I want him to be free to fall in love with a handsome prince, someone kind and brave and loving. I want everything for my son. I want to see him happy and in love someday; I just fear that won't happen here.  _

_ I wish I could be like Burt, brave and strong, even when not in control.  _

The more they read and the older Kurt became in the story, the more Kurt dread what he knew was coming. Even already knowing his mother’s fate, it felt like a punch in the gut when he read:

_ I’m dying. I wish that I was being figurative but I’m really dying. I have been tired lately, more tired than I should be. Burt was the one who made me go to the doctor. My organs are shutting down, the doctors are baffled and are doing what they can. I think I know what the problem is. Burt thinks I’m crazy, he says it doesn’t make sense.  _

_ I think this is happening because I don’t belong here. I don’t know if it is losing my quirk, or if it would have happened even if I kept it, but I feel certain that this is happening because we are where we weren’t meant to be. I don’t think this would be happening if Wendell hadn’t sent us to this place.  _

_ We had to tell Kurt today. He is still so little, I don’t think he really understands what is happening to me. I made Burt promise me he would explain everything once Kurt is 18. I wish I could be here to help explain everything. I want to be able to tell him all about our world, and where he really came from, but I know deep down I won’t even live to see his 9th birthday. I am going to miss so much. I desperately want to see Kurt grow up, I want to see the wonderful man he is going to become. I have so many hopes for him. I hope he meets the man of his dreams, his true soulmate, someone he can love and care for who will do the same in return. Kurt needs someone with a strong and pure heart, who can see him for who he truly is. I hope he has a beautiful family of his own someday, even if that family isn’t biological. I know it isn’t a guarantee he wants to be a father, but even at 8 years old, I can see how great a dad he would be. Most of all I hope he is happy. That is my greatest wish that whatever he does, wherever he goes, he finds happiness. Kurt deserves the world.  _

_ It is now time to put this book away. I need to spend less time writing about my life and more time enjoying what life I have left in me. I’m going to spend my remaining time with Burt and Kurt, showering them in my love.  _

_ I think I am going to have Burt give this book to Kurt when he is older. I hope it will be a good way for him to get to know me again. So Kurt, if you are reading this I want you to know, you and your father are what made this life worth living. I wouldn’t give my time with either of you up even if it meant I could have lived for a hundred years. I don’t regret trying to save your father, and being sent here, because in the end we still got to be together. I hope one day you love someone enough to understand this. I love you so much. I am so proud of you.  _

_ I know this story must all be so hard to take in but I do have some pictures from back home. I was lucky they were in my bag when we were sent here. I am sorry I couldn’t share them with you sooner.  _

_ I wish I could have seen you grow up. I know you are going to make a fine man. I will always love you. -Mom _

“I remember that day,” Kurt said. “I just didn’t understand why the doctors couldn’t do anything. I threw a tantrum and ran to my room. My mother comforted me as I cried. For the longest time I felt guilty that she had to do that, but- she’s right, I just didn’t understand.”

“Do you- do you think your mom, if she could see us now, would be happy for you?” Blaine asked tentatively. “

“I know she would, she said she wanted someone for me who was strong and had a pure heart, who sees me for me, if that doesn’t describe you then nothing does. Although there are a few extra adjectives I would throw in” 

They flipped through several pages of pictures his mom had carefully labeled. Kurt spied for the first time his grandparents, and his parents from high school . His cheeks ached from smiling when he flipped the page once more to see a new note in a familiar messy handwriting. 

_ Kurt,  _

_ Do you remember all those times you tried to sneak this journal out of my room so you could read it? I swear I spent most nights trying to catch you in the act. After a week straight, I finally took it to the garage and hid it in the back of the old filing cabinet.  _

_ Well, I finally had to take it out of hiding so I could add some of my own thoughts. Man, I wish that you were old enough for me to explain everything to you. You’re 16, almost 17 now and I see you struggling and I wish like hell I hadn’t promised your mom to wait to tell you until you were 18. There is so much that I want to say  _ _ now _ _ , but I won’t break the last promise I ever made to Kathryn.  _

_ There are a lot of things I want to be able to tell you now, but since I can’t I decided to take a leaf out of your mother's book and write them down for you. (You see what I did there, see your old man can be clever.) _

_ First of all when you first came to me and told me you were gay, I know I didn’t act the way I should have. You see, part of me thought that I had to play the part of a man raised in this world, so let me make something clear to you. You are free to love whoever your heart desires. I’m not like the rest of the backward men who see being gay as something wrong. I will admit I wasn’t thrilled with the fact, but only because of how hard I knew things would be for you here.  _

_ I feel like I need to make this clear, because now I see you struggling even more because you haven’t received your mark. If I had thought it was a possibility that you wouldn’t be marked, I would have begged your mother to let me tell you when you turned 16 at the latest.  _

_ It’s not that I think you don’t have a soul mate, I just don’t know that he is here. You see, even without knowing about soul mates and marks and everything, your mother and I still found each other. So yes, we were marked when we got here, but I wouldn’t have doubted that she was the one even if that had never happened.  _

_ Even if you never get a mark, that doesn’t mean that you won’t ever find love. I know that things haven’t been easy for you since I started dating Carole, but even though it is different than with your mom, I do love her. I believe that you are going to find someone that makes you happy one day.  _

_ I hate that you have to doubt that now.  _

_ It is all my fault, if I had just been quicker, if I had just moved or hell, even if I had been sent here alone, you wouldn't be going through this now. Sometimes I think that you and your mom would have both been better off if Wendell had sent me here alone. You could have been raised in our world where you belong.  _

_ I’m sorry that I couldn’t give that to you.  _

_ If this is the world we have to be in, then please make the best of it. Find happiness, wherever you can. That is all I want for you; to be happy.  _

_ You are the thing in this world I am  _ _ most _ _ proud of. Just the way you are. I love you son.  _

_ Dad _

Kurt closed the book, feeling at peace with his past for the first time in forever. He snuggled closely to Blaine and their whispered conversation filled the house until the wee hours of the morning. Kurt told stories about his family, any odd memory that popped into his brain he shared. 

As he talked it almost felt like his parents were with him once more, and Kurt wanted to share as much with Blaine as he could. As dawn crept nearer, Kurt’s voice faded out as sleep claimed them both. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A couple of notes: I have started writing the final (planned) part of this series it is called Sparrow, Wren, and Finch. Just a warning this final installment will contain Mpreg. I know this is not everyones cup of tea, and honestly it is not something I normally read because it usually doesn't seem plausible. BUT in this story I think I can make it work (we are in a vastly different world after all). I realize that this is not something that everyone will enjoy. I hope you will at least give it a chance. 
> 
> A fun tidbit from the last story I forgot to mention: Elster is actually German for Magpie. Actually her whole name has meaning Colleen means girl and Wendell means wanderer or traveler.


End file.
